Amor en Libertad
by Ikaros Tolstoi
Summary: Goten hizo una pregunta complicada a Pares que los llevará a tomar una decisión sobre el rumbo de sus vidas. Historia para el concurso titulado "Romantic Ageru yo fanfiction" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"


Amor en Libertad

 ** _Historia para el concurso titulado "Romantic Ageru yo fanfiction" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_**

"Para mi corazón basta tu pecho, para tu libertad bastan mis alas"

La noche del sábado era el momento en que los amantes se reunían para disfrutar de su tiempo juntos. Novios, esposos, todo tipo de parejas se juntaban después de una larga semana de no verse para platicar, divertirse, salir y realizar todas las cosas que las parejas acostumbran hacer pero que, por causa del trabajo, no se dan el tiempo para dedicarse a ellos mismos.

Sólo había una pareja que parecía no disfrutar la situación y no hicieron ningún plan para pasar la noche en algún bar, cine, restaurante o simplemente bajo las estrellas en un campo verde.

En su habitación, una bella joven llamada Pares trataba de leer una de sus revistas de moda, pero no lograba concentrarse ni siquiera en las fotos de mujeres bellas que mostraban sus hermosos cuerpos adornados de vestidos llamativos o ropa para lucir atractivas aún en un día común.

Pares dio un suspiro y miró hacia la luna que se reflejaba por la ventana.

-Me pregunto si Goten se sentirá mejor ahora.

Un sentimiento de tristeza cubría el corazón de Pares desde hacía varios días, casi un mes. Durante este tiempo comenzó a cuestionar si debía seguir siendo novia de Goten, su primer y único novio hasta el momento.

Nunca creyó que las cosas terminaran así. Todo por una simple pregunta que muchas mujeres esperan que salga de la boca de sus novios pero que ella, a su corta edad de 23 años, no se imaginó que a su novio, con el que llevaba unos pocos años de relación, se le ocurriera preguntarle eso, pedirle eso.

"¿Quieres ser mi esposa?"

Aún resonaban en sus oídos esas palabras que, si bien parecían bellas, para ella no eran lo importante en su vida, al menos por el momento.

Cuando Goten se lo pidió no pudo evitar pensar que el chico estaba enloqueciendo, que algo le había pasado, que tal vez seguía afectado por la muerte de su padre años atrás.

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que el padre de Goten murió, pero hay gente que no se recupera ni aunque pasen 10 años de haber perdido a esa persona tan importante y querida, como lo es un padre.

Tras esa pregunta, su noviazgo cambió. Ya no pudo volver a ver a Goten a la cara, sobre todo porque después de eso tuvieron una pelea fuerte entre ellos.

¿Porqué todo tenía que terminar así? Amaba a Goten. Con el tiempo aprendió a quererlo por la persona que era y no por la posición familiar, que hasta cierto punto era fuerte en Goten. Su madre había participado en torneos de artes marciales, su padre, según sabía, era un gran guerrero que luchó contra seres terribles para proteger al mundo, su hermano Gohan era un investigador y maestro profesional, quien además estaba casado con la hija del campeón mundial de las artes marciales.

Aunque llevaban bastante tiempo como novios, la madre de Goten aún no la aceptaba lo suficiente y, probablemente, ella no estaría de acuerdo en que se casaran; pero no era por eso que Pares no aceptaba, simplemente ella deseaba ser libre de compromisos. La libertad, ese era su deseo.

Goten la inspiró mucho a tener metas en la vida, ya que desde que tenía memoria, su padre era el único hombre con el que convivía todos los días hasta que Goten apareció y le mostró el mundo como realmente es.

La llevó a citas donde conoció, por primera vez a los 18 años, lo que era un helado, una hamburguesa, cosas que por su vida de niña rica consentida no logró disfrutar.

Ahora Goten quería quitarle su libertad por algo tan tonto como el matrimonio. Algo que en estos tiempos era casi obsoleto y pasado de moda. En otro momento hubiera aceptado, pero la familia de Goten la apoyó y animó a que se superara como persona, que tuviera sueños, sueños grandes que se basaran no sólo en estar todo el día en casa encerrada leyendo revistas de moda y belleza.

Definitivamente, no pensaba desaprovechar todo por un matrimonio, aunque fuera con el chico que quería.

Seguía pensando mucho en si debía romper con él o seguir con él; sin embargo, era una decisión difícil, demasiado difícil. Terminar todo por una simple pregunta cuando el joven esperaba un "sí" como respuesta.

Mientras tanto, en una casa alejada de la ciudad Satan, un joven se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo fijamente. Llevaba dos horas en la misma posición, sin moverse, sin inmutarse. Su madre comenzó a sentir preocupación ya que llevaba varios días así. Llegaba del trabajo, comía y se encerraba en su cuarto por horas, sin hacer prácticamente nada.

Milk entendía lo que su hijo sentía, así que buscó ayuda con el que consideraba el más apto para revivir el ánimo del muchacho.

-Madre, creo que lo mejor es que dejes a Goten superar esta situación solo.-dijo Gohan por el teléfono.

-¿No entiendes nada de lo que digo? Lleva casi un mes comportándose como muerto viviente sólo por esa mujer de la capital.

-Mamá, no hables así.

-No puedo evitar decir la verdad. Que esa chica de la ciudad le haya quitado la esperanza de vivir a mi Goten.

Milk comenzó a llorar a mares, como era su costumbre cuando alguien interfería con la vida de sus hijos y de los planes que idealizaba para ellos. Gohan tuvo que taparse el oído y alejarse del auricular para no quedar sordo por los llantos de su mamá.

-Mamá, no lo tomes así.

-Habla con él, por favor, Gohan. Eres la única esperanza que tengo para que vuelva a ser como era.

Gohan frunció el ceño entendiendo que tal vez Milk tenía razón.

Media hora después, la puerta de la habitación de Goten se abrió y entró el mayor de los hermanos Son.

-¿¡Gohan!?¡Qué sorpresa!

Goten se levantó por primera vez, en varias horas, de la cama.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?.

Gohan fijó sus ojos en su hermano y Goten bajó la mirada.

-Ah, sobre eso.

El silencio invadió el lugar durante unos minutos hasta que Gohan decidió romper el silencio.

-Goten ¿en verdad piensas continuar la vida como si el mundo hubiera acabado? Solo es una chica.

-No hables de esa forma. Tú mismo sabes lo que es estar enamorado.

-Estoy consciente de eso Goten, pero ¿no crees que deberías respetar la decisión de ella de no querer casarse?

-Desde que la conozco es una chica linda e inocente, pero ahora ha madurado mucho como para saber lo que desea realmente.

-Cuando una persona no quiere casarse, no se le debe de obligar. El matrimonio es un compromiso para toda la vida.

-Aun así, no entiendo el motivo por el que no quiere estar conmigo.

-No es que no quiera estar contigo. Es el compromiso lo que ella no desea.

Goten analizó esas palabras por unos segundos.

-¿Crees que me estoy portando mal con ella?

-Tú siempre has sido comprensivo con ella. Tuviste mucha paciencia aun cuando ella no conocía nada del mundo y ahora te peleas por el simple hecho de que no acepta algo más formal.

Goten bajó nuevamente su mirada. Era verdad todo.

-¿Y qué me sugieres?

-Que te reconcilies con ella y trates de entender los sentimientos de Pares.

Gohan se alejó para marcharse, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta giró nuevamente hacia su hermano menor.

-Goten, cuando amas a alguien piensas en lo que hará feliz a esa persona. Ya no piensas en ti mismo, sino en lo que beneficie al ser amado.

Goten abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras de su hermano, que se fue y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Ahora que lo analizaba no estaba pensando en el bien de Pares, sino sólo en el suyo. Ella deseaba ser libre. La libertad era algo que todos los humanos desean y él era mitad humano y mitad sayajin. ¿Acaso pensaba terminar con su novia sólo porque no quería casarse?

Recuerdos del pasado afloraron.

Esa cita cuando comieron un helado por primera vez. Esa inocencia e ignorancia del mundo era lo que lo traía loco por ella. Una chica de 18 años que no sabía lo que era un helado y cómo se comía. Qué cosa tan extraña. A pesar de que la cita se arruinó por la llegada de Babe a la Tierra, ella lo admiró más al ver sus poderes de sayajin. Un tiempo después volvieron a tener otra cita donde comieron una hamburguesa y nuevamente la ignorancia de la chica se dejó ver.

Todo eso lo había enamorado de la chica citadina con mucho dinero, pero ahora que Pares había tomado el rumbo de su vida, ya no resultaba bonito el romance del principio.

¿Acaso no era amor? ¿Acaso nunca quiso a la chica citadina vestida de amarillo por la que su madre siempre causaba un escándalo cuando se citaban en algún lugar de la ciudad?

Si el amor consiste en dejar libre a una persona pensando en su felicidad, entonces tal vez no sabía lo que significaba amar a alguien.

Cerró su mano formando un puño mientras sus pensamientos se golpeaban interiormente causando que su confusión aumentara. ¿Había vivido engañado todos estos años en los que creyó que amaba a Pares? ¿Nunca supo lo que realmente era amar a esa joven inocente que se ganó su atención por el hecho de no entender las cosas tan comunes y simples de la vida cotidiana?

Visualizó cómo sería su vida sin ella y recordó nuevamente todos los momentos que pasó con Pares desde esa primera cita hasta el momento en que todo se vino abajo por la pregunta indeseable.

Ya no más paseos, no más besos ni caricias, no podía volver a sentir su piel contra él cuando se abrazaban. Al hacer memoria, también recordó que él fue el primer hombre en besar a Pares, llevaban ya mucho tiempo de novios cuando, finalmente, ella tímidamente le pidió que la besara.

Fue un beso dulce y sencillo, para Goten tampoco era algo común besar chicas en los labios, así que se esforzó por hacerlo lo mejor que pudiera sin excederse con ella.

Esos momentos bellos que había vivido con Pares acabarían si rompía con ella. Ya no más. Simplemente ya no podrían verse. Todavía deseaba que ella se casara con él, pero Pares no aceptaría. Se lo dejó muy claro cuando se lo pidió.

Pasó una hora cavilando, haciendo reflexiones sobre su vida amorosa. Recordando el pasado, imaginando el futuro tanto con Pares como sin ella.

Se decidió.

Salió de su cuarto y bajó las escaleras encontrando a su madre en la cocina

-¿¡Goten!? ¡Qué sorpresa! Me alegra que hayas salido de tu habitación.

-Mamá, tengo un poco de prisa. Debo de salir.

-¿A dónde vas, Goten?

La voz de Milk sonaba preocupada y confundida al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que hablar con Pares. Es urgente.

-¡Goten! ¡Espera! ¡Goten!

Los gritos de Milk resonaron en la casa pero Goten no la escuchó, se apresuró a salir y una vez fuera de su casa se elevó por los cielos perdiéndose de la vista de Milk, la cual trató de alcanzarlo pero no lo consiguió.

-¡AAAAHHHHH! ¡Goten también se convirtió en un rebelde!

Milk cayó de rodillas llorando a grandes mares. Gohan observaba todo desde su casa y sonrió.

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Goten.

Al mismo tiempo, en su casa, Pares seguía hojeando su revista sin poder quitar de sus pensamientos a su querido Goten. Lanzó nuevamente otro suspiro.

-Creo que tendré que romper con él. No creo que le agrade la idea de que sigamos de esa forma.

Una tristeza invadió su corazón al saber que ya no volvería a pasar tardes bellas y llenas de amor con Goten, pero era lo mejor ahora. ¿Será qué no amaba en realidad a Goten y por eso no deseaba casarse con él? Entonces ¿todo fue un engaño de su mente? ¿Nunca quiso al primer chico que la cargo en sus brazos, que le dio un beso, que la llevo a ver el mundo?

Comenzó a imaginar cómo sería su vida sin Goten y cómo lo sería con él. Los recuerdos fueron cobrando vida y resurgiendo, incluso algunos recuerdos que estaban olvidados volvieron a su mente mientras pensaba en todas su opciones.

No, no quería perder a Goten. No podía dejarlo ir.

Se levantó rápidamente de su cama y corrió hacia las escaleras, se cubrió con un saco y salió tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Sabía que la casa de Goten estaba lejos pero no se atrevía a llamarle, necesitaba verlo en persona.

Ni Goten ni Pares sabían que sus sentimientos y formas de pensar estaban conectados, que ambos se dirigían el uno hacia donde estaba el otro. Buscándose, sintiéndose.

El chico llegó a la casa de Pares y tocó el timbre pero nadie respondió. Tras unos minutos de espera voló hacia la habitación de la chica para asomarse por la ventana, pero lo recibió la misma respuesta: nada, no había nadie en la casa, todo estaba a oscuras indicando que la joven no se encontraba en su hogar.

-Qué extraño. Ella nunca sale sola y menos en la noche. Tendré que buscarla.

Comenzó a recorrer las calles volando por lo bajo buscando señales de Pares pero no la encontraba en ningún lugar. La preocupación cayó sobre él, Pares seguía siendo una chica inocente que no sabía andar sola por las noches.

Miró todos los rincones de las calles volando y entonces reconoció finalmente una cabellera café y larga, un abrigo que él ya había visto en varias ocasiones y un rostro familiar.

-¡Pares!-dijo aliviado pero su alegría se acabó cuando vio un auto a toda velocidad dirigiéndose a la chica que cruzaba la calle corriendo sin fijarse en el camino.

-¡PARES!

Pares se detuvo en cuanto oyó su nombre y la luz del auto iluminó su rostro impidiendo que reaccionara sobre dónde estaba.

El auto, rechinando, se acercó y entonces Pares salió volando a la otra acera.

El automóvil continuó su rumbo, sin detenerse, mientras Pares se levantaba del suelo sin entender lo ocurrido. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a una persona al lado de ella. Levantó la vista y enseguida reconoció el rostro del muchacho.

-¿¡Goten!?

-Pares ¿estás bien?

Goten se agachó para estar a su altura. Se veía angustiado y asustado.

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Tú me salvaste?

-¿En qué andas pensando? ¡Pudiste haber muerto!

Pares abrió sus ojos llena de sorpresa al ver la preocupación del sayajin.

-Goten…yo…

-¡Cuando vayas sola fíjate por dónde vas! ¡Si no te veo pudiste haber terminado muy mal!

Goten hablaba a gritos, a lo que a Pares le causó asombró, ya que nunca lo había visto así. Bajó la mirada y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-¿Te preocupaste por mí?

-Pues claro. ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti? Eres lo más importante en mi vida.

Pares no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar de boca del sayajin, giró hacia su novio y fijó su mirada en él. Los ojos de Goten estaban dilatados por la pasión que lo albergaba en su interior.

-¿Soy…importante…para ti?

Pares hablaba un poco entrecortadamente. Goten la ayudó a levantarse del suelo y ambos se miraron fijamente.

-Lamento haberme enojado contigo por esa tontería.

Pares abrió la boca pero prefirió no decir nada y dejarlo hablar a él.

-Me comporté como un tonto al molestarme contigo sólo por no aceptar ser mi esposa. Eres libre de hacer lo que desees de tu vida y seas cual sea el rumbo que tomes yo quiero estar contigo, si tú me lo permites.

-Goten…yo…tú…me…-fueron las únicas palabras que logró articular.

-¡Qué importa el matrimonio!-dijo Goten hablando energéticamente-Lo que me basta es tenerte conmigo. Lo que me llena, lo que me importa, lo que me interesa es que nuestros corazones sigan latiendo juntos.

El corazón de Pares comenzó a palpitar sin control ante las palabras amorosas de Goten. Eso era lo que deseaba escuchar.

-Goten ¿acaso…ya no estás molesto conmigo por mi decisión?

-Eres una mujer libre. Libre para hacer tu vida como te plazca. Lo único que te pido es que me permitas acompañarte en esa libertad. Que me dejes estar a tu lado en todos los retos que la vida te ponga.

Goten dejó de hablar cuando vio que de los ojos de Pares brotaron lágrimas.

-¿Pares? ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí lo estoy.

Pares se tapó el rostro con sus manos tratando de impedir que Goten viera su cara cubierta de lágrimas.

-Pares, no llores.

-No puedo evitarlo. Es que me hace muy feliz que me digas eso.

Pares levantó su rostro y sonrió a Goten.

-Gracias, gracias por aceptarme.

El rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Pares y Goten le devolvió la sonrisa al recordar esas primeras citas donde Pares comía el helado de cono con una cuchara en lugar de con la lengua.

-No hay de qué, Pares. Eres muy valiosa para mí.

-Goten, me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. Quiero que sigamos juntos siempre y que no me dejes. ¿Aceptas?

-Claro que sí.

Pares asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, durante varios minutos no dejaron de verse, el corazón de ambos comenzó a bombear con más fuerza que antes y entonces se acercaron el uno al otro hasta que se encontraron a unos pocos centímetros.

-¿Estás seguro de aceptar mi decisión?-preguntó nuevamente Pares.

-¿De no casarte? Eres un pájaro libre.

Esa fue toda su respuesta y ambos se unieron en un beso dulce y cálido. Goten pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Pares y ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del joven, levantó su pié izquierdo en señal de que estaba muy emocionada por haberse reconciliado con Goten, su primer amor.

Finalmente, se separaron y sus miradas se cruzaron otra vez por varios minutos.

-Te amo, Pares.

-También yo te amo, Goten.

Se abrazaron sonriendo. El pleito sólo había servido para unirlos más, demostrando que se amaban muy a pesar de todo lo que pudiera existir en su contra.

-¿Te parece si tenemos nuestra cita como todos ahora mismo?-preguntó Goten con una sonrisa.

-¿Ahora? Pero si ya es tarde.-Pares se sorprendió.

-La noche es joven. Podemos ir a pasear, comer, jugar, divertirnos, ya que es sábado.

-Ya casi es domingo.

-La mayoría de las parejas se van hasta las 3 de la mañana.

Pares lo miró detenidamente y después, con un movimiento de cabeza, afirmó que estaba de acuerdo. Goten sonrió abiertamente. Se encaminaron por la calle sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigían, porque lo único que les importaba era el hecho de estar de nuevo unidos.

-Oye, Goten.

-Dime.

-Aunque te di mi respuesta ese día, quiero decirte que cuando sea el momento me gustaría aceptar tu propuesta.

Goten detuvo el paso y volteó a ver a Pares.

-¿Qué cosa?

-En estos momentos no me siento lista para casarme, pero en cuanto llegue ese momento, acepto casarme contigo. Si me lo permites, claro.

Goten quedó boquiabierto ante las palabras de su novia y después su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

-Claro, esperaré el tiempo necesario.

La felicidad embargaba el alma de Goten que no podía contenerse de la emoción y le dió un beso a Pares en los labios, sólo para mostrar su alegría.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto alegremente Pares.

-¿Te parece bien al cine? ¿A la función nocturna?

-De acuerdo.

Continuaron caminando en dirección al cine cuando Goten miró la mano de Pares muy cerca de la suya. La tomó haciendo que Pares girara al sentir el calor de la mano de su novio. Sonrió y estrechó la mano de Goten mientras seguían el rumbo que la vida les deparara desde ese instante.

Ambos entendieron, en esos momentos, algo muy importante sobre el amor: el amor es pensar en la felicidad del otro antes que en la de uno mismo.

Para Goten no importaba si el matrimonio no se realizara ahora, lo que le interesa, y eso le llenaba y bastaba, era tener junto a él el corazón de Pares. Que su corazón latiera unido al de ella, juntos como un solo cuerpo. Un pecho acompañado de un corazón latiente.

Para Pares, lo importante, además de su libertad, era tener a Goten a su lado. Como le dijo él, ella era un pájaro, un ave libre para volar por el mundo y Goten simbolizaba las alas que la dejarían volar por el vasto mundo.

FIN


End file.
